Next Contestant
by Puritania-x
Summary: Daley


**Ok, this is just a one shot set to Nickelback's Next Contestant. I do not own the song, SPN, or OTH.**

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works_

Haley was waiting on the tables, getting the bar food, and drinks for this rowdy crowd.

"Hey, some help over here." An annoying costumer who was sitting with Tim and the other stars of Tree Hill's Ravens basketball team.. She wanted to ignore the customer all together, but knew that wasn't a good idea.

She walked over and as she did she heard the guy whisper "took her long enough" to his friend. Haley knew these guys from the other nights they have been at TRIC, but she never spoken to them. Well, that was about to change.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Why don't you pull up a chair or you know a lap dance couldn't hurt." The guy with the baseball cap said and then laughed with his friends. Haley knew this was Tim Smith, the local pig.

"Why don't I just get you another waitress." Haley turned to leave.

Whoa, baby calm down. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some with the Tim." He said as he pointed to himself. "You know, you look as if you could use a little Tim-time."

Dean and Sam Winchester walked into TRIC after hunting in California. It was a long day but Dean wanted to see his girlfriend of a year, Haley James.

Dean walked up to the bar and ordered whiskey. He saw Haley talking to the local pervert Tim Smith. He was trying hard to get her to go home with him. He had to admit, Haley looked very hot in her work clothes which was a tight skirt, and a low cut t-shirt that showed just the right amout of clevage, but what he saw was for his eyes only, and he would fight to the death for haley. He locked eyes with his brother Sam, and went over to talk to his girl

"Hey baby, are these guys giving you trouble?" Dean asked. He saw what happened and he didn't like it.

"No babe, go and talk to Sam, i'm done at midnight than we can go home." Haley said with a smile.

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

Chris Keller is the local musican who Peyton hired for Open Mic Night. He had just finished playing the last song of his set, as an opening act for this new band, Tattoo's & Teardrops, and the crowd had simply loved him. He was sure if any of those girls screaming right now would meet him outside that place, they would immediately throw themselves at him. And he would not mind, of course, if they were somewhat pretty.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

In his usual, direct manner, Chris Keller walked directly towards the DJ booth where Peyton was spinning the records. He asked her who the new waitress was.

"That's Haley James, she's a friend"

"Chris Keller likes what he sees" Chris said.

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

Chris walked over to Haley and started talking to her about music. It turns out that Haley was a singer too.

"So, do you play an instrument?" Chris asked, getting a little to close for Haley's liking.

"I try to play the guitar and piano, but I'm not very good at them." Haley said.

Dean came up to Chris and Haley. He pulled Chris off of Haley, than pushed him outside.

Sam and Dean shoved Chris.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TALKING TO HALEY!!!!!!" Dean shouted, pushing up up agianst the building.

"Yo, man Chris Keller was just trying to tapp that" Chris said.

"Get the hell out of here....and never come back. " Dean said, pushing Chris to the ground.

Dean walked back into TRIC with Sam following behind.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant _

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

Rachel Gatina walked into the bar, looking for someone to take home tonight. She was pissed because her girlfriend of 5 years was sleeping with her boss. She saw Haley, a girl who she thought she knew from school.

Haley walked up to the table that the redhead was sitting at.

"My last name isn't Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock" Rachel said.

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

Brooke Davies was sitting at the bar, drinking her drink. Haley walked by and a drunk Brooke grabbed her ass.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I'm lonely" Brooke said.

Haley gave her a look of disgust than walked away.

Dean and Sam, meanwhile were over at the local Tree Hill Jailhouse. Chris Keller called the cops on them, and they were locked up.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

* * *

Comment. Review, let me know if this was ok, great or utter crap.


End file.
